


Очевидные истины

by Fausthaus



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Сегодня на Королевской площади я вел себя как неразумный юнец. Я знал, что не имею права так забываться, но на мгновение мое желание причинить боль д’Артаньяну и отплатить ему за то, как он смеет говорить с нами, превзошло все остальные
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Kudos: 7





	Очевидные истины

**Author's Note:**

> Действия происходят после событий, описанных в главе «Королевская площадь» /«Двадцать лет спустя»/

— Должно быть, вы недовольны мной, — Арамис пристально смотрел на Атоса, который читал книгу, удобно расположившись в изящном кресле у окна. — Простите.

— Простить? — граф отвлекся от книги и взглянул на нахмуренное лицо своего друга, который последние два часа мрачно ходил по комнатам гостиницы «Карл Великий», где поселился Атос, не произнеся практически ни одного слова после возвращения с Королевской площади. — И отчего вы считаете, что я должен быть вами недоволен?

— Сегодня на Королевской площади я вел себя как неразумный юнец. Я знал, что не имею права так забываться, но на мгновение мое желание причинить боль д’Артаньяну и отплатить ему за то, как он смеет говорить с нами, превзошло все остальные. И Портосу, который своим молчанием выражал согласие с его точкой зрения. Д’Артаньян не имел права наносить оскорбления мне. И он не смел так говорить о вас.

— Друг мой, мы должны быть последовательны и поэтому вы должны согласиться, что отчасти вина лежит и на нас. Мы сами дали повод к такому поведению нашего друга. И даже подтолкнули к этому, не открыв ему правду при личной встрече.

— Я говорил ему, Атос. Я не считал возможным быть с ним полностью откровенным, потому что не доверял и, как оказалось, был прав в своих опасениях. Но я всегда считал д’Артаньяна умным человеком и решил, что ему будет достаточно моих намеков. И ошибся. Он подозрителен, но по-прежнему умеет верить мне, хотя и не упускает возможности удовлетворить свое любопытство в отношении моих личных дел. Впрочем, так было всегда. Но сегодня уже я чуть было не позабыл о том, что д’Артаньян мне друг, — с горечью произнес Арамис. — Но в этом повинен только сам д’Артаньян, который с присущей ему безрассудной пытливостью и гасконским бахвальством совершает поступки, которые я просто не в силах принять и простить. Я могу забыть его безуспешные попытки опорочить мои действия, могу закрыть глаза на тот факт, что он следил за мной, когда я думал, что его больше нет рядом. Я ведь всегда любил состязаться с гасконцем в хитрости, Атос, и его приезд в монастырь несколько недель назад вернул это давно забытое желание. Но, как оказалось, тогда проиграл именно я. И этим дал д’Артаньяну повод так говорить со мной сегодня. Но за своим ослеплением и злостью на гасконца я позабыл о том, что своими обидными словами в ответ на оскорбления д’Артаньяна я могу ранить и вас, Атос. Ведь вы, как и раньше, считаете, что мы должны быть все вместе, вчетвером. А я... Я забыл об этом. Я отвык от их постоянного присутствия. Я не умею помнить так как вы, Атос. Я умею забывать даже то, что когда-то казалось незыблемым и постоянным, особенно если воспоминания не приносят мне удовольствия или покоя. По крайней мере, так я думал еще некоторое время назад. Я жил и наслаждался только настоящим, позабыв о прошлом. Но встреча с д’Артаньяном, который вновь сумел одним своим появлением выручить меня из неприятностей, всколыхнула слишком много воспоминаний и забытых ощущений. Возможно, поэтому мне так больно сейчас. Но я не мог по-другому говорить с ним сегодня. Несмотря на все, что мы пережили вместе много лет назад, если мне придется скрестить с ним шпагу, чтобы защитить себя или вас, Атос, неважно от чего — от опасности, что угрожает нашей жизни или горьких и обидных слов, сказанных в запальчивости, я это сделаю. Я не льщу себя надеждой, что смогу победить д’Артаньяна без угрозы для собственной жизни, но оставлять безнаказанным некоторые вещи я просто не в силах. Ведь он не смел говорить о вас в таком тоне, Атос. Я не знаю, смогу ли я простить ему слова, сказанные им сегодня мне, но особенно мне трудно будет забыть то, что он говорил вам.

— Вы уже простили, Арамис, — Атос мягко улыбнулся. — Если бы вы этого не сделали, даже встав между вами и д’Артаньяном, я бы не смог остановить вас на Королевской площади. Ведь вы всегда все делаете до конца, друг мой.

— Но вы бы все равно не предоставили бы мне возможность пролить кровь наших друзей, не так ли? — впервые за долгое время на лице Арамиса появилась улыбка. — Вы единственный человек, Атос, кто может заставить меня действовать вопреки моим собственным желаниям. И только вы можете меня уберечь от них же.

— Вы преувеличиваете мои возможности и преуменьшаете собственную силу, мой дорогой д’Эрбле. Я не замечал за вами раньше такого. Что-то произошло, чего я не знаю, Арамис?

— Если я когда-нибудь останусь без вашей поддержки, Атос, мне будет уже неважно жив я или мертв, — Арамис вдруг вновь нахмурился, а черные глаза словно погасли, в них уже не было заметно и следа еще недавнего гневного блеска. — Последние годы, когда мы виделись все реже и бывали вместе не так часто, как мы сами того желали, я все больше привязывался к вам, хотя это уже казалось невозможным. Но не было и дня, чтобы, оставшись в одиночестве, позабыв об утомительных разговорах и бессмысленных спорах, я не думал о вас. Не мечтал о вас. Скажите, а скучали ли вы по мне? — Арамис подошел к Атосу и положил руку ему на плечо. — За последний год мы впервые наедине и никто сейчас не будет докучать вам просьбами об уроках фехтования и французской истории, а мне нет никакого дела до унылых проповедей и скучных политических интриг. Прошу вас, Атос, не отказывайте мне сегодня. Я так устал быть без вас, что, как и много лет назад, больше не могу скрывать, как вы мне необходимы. Мне совершенно безразлично сейчас все на свете: Фронда, Мазарини, Бофор, политическая борьба, даже наши друзья, которые только благодаря вам по-прежнему остаются ими. Я не хочу думать ни о ком, кроме вас. Ради вас я был готов на любое безрассудство, но вы молчали. Я пытался забыться в объятиях женщин, но удавалось мне это лишь на краткий миг. А после их ухода меня вновь охватывала тоска, и жизнь казалась тусклой и однообразной. Даже многочисленные интриги, в которые я вновь и вновь ввязывался, не приносили мне прежнего удовольствия. А сейчас, когда Рауля больше нет рядом с вами, я вновь могу занять место, принадлежащее мне по праву. Скажите, Атос, неужели вы не желаете этого? Но если вы сейчас скажите «Нет», я не смогу вам поверить.

— И будете правы, — Атос закрыл книгу и положил свою руку на руку Арамиса, затем внимательно посмотрел на друга. — Мне не хватало вас. И я знаю, что в возникшей холодности между нами виноват только я. Рауль забирал все мое время без остатка. Я должен был забыть о себе. Но я не имел права забывать о вас.

— После появления Рауля вы изменились, Атос. Не было ничего интереснее вновь узнавать вас. Но если бы вы только знали, как я был рассержен тогда.

— Из-за Рауля? Или из-за его матери?

— Из-за всего сразу. Мне показалось, что я могу потерять вас навсегда. Это было несправедливо. Я понимал, что не могу требовать от вас больше, чем вы могли мне дать. Но я был обижен, зол и растерян. Наверно я был последним человеком, кто бы мог поверить, что я способен испытывать такие чувства, — аббат усмехнулся. — Сейчас некоторые вещи мне кажутся забавными, но тогда мне было не до шуток. Я даже был готов на поступки, которых вы бы никогда не смогли мне простить.

— При всей вашей любви к себе, мой милый Арамис, иногда вы бываете на редкость слепы. За столько лет вы бы могли понять, что не только вы можете бояться. Появление Рауля перевернуло мою жизнь, а ведь вы знаете, насколько я не люблю перемен. Я запутался. Но я не мог оставить Рауля и вы прекрасно это понимаете. Но я сожалею, что стал причиной ваших страданий.

— Мне так и не удалось заполнить пустоту в вашем сердце, Атос. И именно это обстоятельство ранило меня тогда больше всего. Но я знаю, что по-другому вы поступить не могли.

— Вы простили меня?

— Я бы не смог ненавидеть вас, даже если бы вы убили меня. Я люблю вас, Атос, и уже до конца своих дней я ничего не смогу с этим поделать. Я могу ненавидеть всех, кто требует вашего внимания, но я прекрасно понимаю, что вы не можете принадлежать только мне. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы мечтать о том, чего никогда не произойдет.

— Я рядом с вами, друг мой. — Атос поднес руку Арамиса к губам и мягко поцеловал ее. Аббат судорожно выдохнул. — И мне вас так не хватало. Мы слишком долго были вдали друг от друга, чтобы я понял, что тоже умею тосковать, Арамис. События последних дней показали мне, что я совершаю ошибку, закрывая глаза на очевидные истины. И вы были правы, Арамис: не забывая о прошлом, следует жить настоящим. Вы сейчас со мной. А время имеет обыкновение так быстро проходить, что я не намерен больше его терять.


End file.
